Please Come
by Arashi777
Summary: Kagome makes a wish in a moment of anger that changes her life


('…' thinking "…" talking)

**1**

A young woman stood in the center of a large field, staring intently towards an area to the South West. Winds and breezes danced at her ankles, chasing each other as they wound up her tall frame and back down again. She released them with a sigh as her silver, red, green , and gold speckled blue eyes unclouded.

"I see what I must do ," she said to herself in a whisper akin to wind chimes, "and I shant like it in the least." She flicked her kimono sleeves back to watch her claws shrink, revealing four different markings on her wrists; a red curving to the left, a golden curving to the right that started at the bottom point of the red, a purple sliding across from the left, and a blue from the right, both squiring the top halves of the other 2 marks. Her kimono its self started at a blue so white is was barely differed in shade and slowly faded into a dark blue; in the dark blue of her kimono there were intricately placed circles that fit together perfectly and becoming larger and lighter with the increasing darkness of the kimono's color. Her obi was a royal blue that faded from light to dark along with the kimono. Her long white hair unbraided it's self and shrank back into her head, the length changing from hanging past her feet to being just about shoulder length, as she called her yoki to her feet.

"Well," she then said abruptly to herself, " at least I get a hot bath." and with that she flew off.

"The nerve of him!" Kagome said as she stomped through the underbrush of the forest her group was resting in. Sango sighed as she followed her friend to the closest hot springs.

' It's like they are married, they fight so much' Sango thought before speaking up, " The hot spring is close, I think you should relax, Kagome-chan."

"Feh!" Kagome spat. Sango giggled silently, noticing Kagome's choice of words, but stopped when they soon discovered the spring. Undressing quickly, they slipped into the steamy fluid.

"Mmm..." Kagome sighed happily as the warm water worked its wonders on her tense muscles.

" I said you'd forget Inu Yasha when you got in the water," Sango said languidly.

" How dare he!" Kagome said instantly, shooting strait up from her reclined position, " I mean, I get hurt, once during the battle, and I'm a stupid weak human! I just got a bruise!"

Sango placed her forehead upon her palm and cursed herself for letting that slip. Trying to smooth things over, she added " Maybe he cares about you."

Kagome was about to speak when Sango tensed and stared behind her. Kagome turned, looking to where Sango's gaze was locked and also tensed. Looking at them from over a rock was a white haired female youkai with strange speckled eyes and white hair. Her wrists were showing, unintentionally, and Sango's eyes widened at the markings.

Inu Yasha turned his gaze to the forest beyond the flickering light of the camp fire.

"I really think I should just go and, uh, see how the ladies are doing, yes, that's right." Miroku spun off, trying to find a way to go watch Sango and Kagome bathe.

"Stay here," Inu Yasha barked as he scented the air. He stood up and was gone into the forest in a blur, 'I'm coming, Kikyo,' he thought and went faster.

Bowing, Sango said, " Sorry to disturb you, my lady." Kagome looked worriedly at Sango, but followed her suit.

"No need to bow, and please, do not look so frightened. I shant hurt you." The youkai replied addressing both young women, " You are Sango, correct?"

"Yes, my lady," Sango replied while standing.

"And you are Kagome, correct?"

" Yes my lady," Kagome answered, already standing.

"Don't call me "my lady" I prefer Issai," Issai replied with a reassuring smile which made Kagome relax a bit.

Sango remained tense and asked, "May I ask why do you grace us with your presence, Issai-sama?"

"Sango-san, do not be so tense, if I had wanted to kill you and Kagome-san, I would have done so a while ago. As to your question, I was bathing behind this rock," Issai replied, " and just happened to hear Kagome-san's dilemma."

Sango also relaxed a bit, knowing that what the youkai said of killing them was very true.

"Pardon me, Issai-sama, but who are you?" Kagome asked innocently.

Sango resisted the need to grind her palm against her forehead once more. 'We're goners' she thought.

Issai was taken aback for a moment, but then smiled and said " You know their are lords of the four corners of our country?" she asked. When Kagome nodded she continued, " and do you know of how in other societies there are kings or queens who watch over the lords?" Kagome thought back on a history lesson on European cultures she had before and nodded. Issai continued once more, " I am something akin to those queens."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, "Oh. I am sorry for the disrespect, Issai-sama."

"There is no disrespect to be spoken of." Issai smiled warmly once again, " I see someone is giving you troubles, Kagome, may I inquire who?"

Frowning with anger Kagome told her story, her whole story "... and today we were looking for more shards, and another oni had it, and I was telling where the shard was, and the oni smacked me off the battle field, and I fell in this pile of moss. All I have is a bruise and Inu Yasha, he's the sealed hanyou, he called me, for the 235 time that I am "a stupid weak human wench!" That is better than being called his shard detector, but, I'm still angry! I wish that I could show him up! I wish I wasn't his "stupid weak little human shard detector"!" Kagome finished in a huff. They women were all sitting on the bank of the spring, having dressed during the story.

"Are you sure of that wish, Kagome?" Issai asked.

"Yes!"

"How long have you had it?" Issai responded.

Kagome sighed " For a wile, I don't know how long..."

"What would you say if I could grant your wish?" Issai then asked, searching Kagome's face.

"Can you really?"

"Answer the question," Issai said seriously.

"I would say "Please do so, Issai-sama"," Kagome replied eagerly, made irrational by her anger.

"And if I were to do this, who would you like to know about it?" Issai then asked tiredly, leaning back slowly.

"I would like my family to know, and Sango, and Shippo," she replied, ticking off names with her fingers.

" Are you sure, I shall not do this for you without your utmost consent," Issai pressed, weary lines etched across her face.

"Yes, I am," Kagome replied.

Without another word, Issai stood and motioned Kagome to do so also, immediately grabbing Kagome's shoulders after she stood. Issai's white hair grew out once again, her eyes turning pure blue as silver, blue tinted wings burst forth from her back in a flurry of feathers. Her long tail appeared from nowhere and wrapped its self around Kagome, who by now was struggling to break free. As her claws grew once more, she pulled a clawed hand back, and as she was doing so, an amazingly bright light covered it; it seemed to have no color, yet also be a rainbow that contained all of the colors in the world. Kagome froze as the light spread its beams over the entire spring; scared yet comforted all at once. Issai plunged her hand into Kagome's shocked still body; into her heart and watched the light spread throughout her body with the muscles every pulsation. As suddenly it came, the light disappeared and Issai laid Kagome down onto the ground gently.

Sango, who had been blinded and immobilized by the light, was in front of Kagome the second she could move and see, ready to fight Issai, " What did you do to her?!"

"What she asked," Issai replied calmly, "You may look for blood or wounds, but there are none." Without turning her back completely Sango checked over her friend for wounds. She found none, not even the bruise from before.

"Ok...she's fine... but, what will happen now?"

"You'll see, it's not over yet."


End file.
